I kiss a werewolf and like it
by Ms.TrinityTeenWolf
Summary: Stiles has an older sister name crystal who comes home from college after a horrific event that costs her to leave. When she comes home, she catches the eye of Derek Hale, an old high school crush. Could they pick up where they left off, but is Derek hiding something that could change her left forever? Set during Season 1
1. Chapter 1

Crystal P.O.V.

I couldn't believe I was coming back home after being away from college. It wasn't really my choice to come back home, something bad had happen to where I had to come back home. My roommate was killed by a wild animal, which looked like a werewolf, I know crazy right. I couldn't tell anyone because who would believe me any way. I pass the sign that says "welcome to Beacon Hills". I couldn't believe I finally made it home, driving for hours can really make someone tired. I pulled up into the driveway of my home; I sat for a minute and got out of the car and walk up to front door and knock.

When the door opens I see my dad open the door. Your probably wondering who my dad is, he is the sheriff.

"Hey dad" I said.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug and said "Hey sweetheart, how are you, come one in."

"I'm good dad, I'm just glad to be home."

"You know it's ok to talk about it" said my dad.

I said "I know just not right now dad."

He nodded his head and told he had to go to work.

"Where is Stiles?" I said.

He said "Oh, he is upstairs, should be leaving to go school, after that stunt he pulled last night."

I said "What did he do this time?"

He said "nothing for you to worry about." He kiss my forehead and left for work.

I sat at the kitchen table waiting for Stiles to come down stairs. When he came down stairs, it looks like he was in a rush.

"You're not going to stop and say hi to your big sis?"

He stop and turn around, when he saw me, he broke out with a big smile on his face.

"I can't believe you're here, why are you here, when did you get here?" He said.

I said "Stiles calm down; I just got here and answer all the questions when you come from school, ok?"

He nodded and said he will see me later and left for school. When he left I was alone. So I decided to see an old friend. I grab my keys and left the house locking the door behind me. I got into my car and drove thinking about if she is still here.

An hour or two has passed and I pulled up to the old Hale house. I remember coming here all time babysitting and hanging out with my best friend Laura. Even though, she was a few years older than me, we bonded like sisters. I also I had crush on her brother Derek but he was stupid to go out with an older women who didn't love him like I do. Wait, what, did I just I love him? Whatever its not likes he is here anyway.

I got out of the car and stood there remembering the good times before the fire. I walk up to the steps.

"Laura are you here, it's me Crystal."

I waited for a few minutes and continued to walk the steps.

"Laura, if you can hear which I know you can with your werewolf powers, I just wanted to let you know that I am back in town and staying for good. Something happen to me when I was away at college and need to talk to you."

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just left not realizing that someone was watching me from inside of the house.

End of Crystal .

Stiles P.O.V.

After school, Scott and I went to go look for his inhaler. We started talking about the bite he got last night. But my mind kept going back to my sister and figure out why she came back so sudden.

"Are you listening to me?" said Scott.

I looked up and said "Sorry, I was thinking about my sister and why she is back from college so suddenly."

Scott looked surprised and said "Crystal is back, dude why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I don't know, it kind of slip me mind earlier when we started talking about the bite, are sure this where you drop it?" I said

Scott said "Yea, this where I saw the body."  
I said "Maybe the killer moved it and took you inhaler."

Scott said "Really, that cost me 80 bucks."

When were searching for the inhaler, I looked up and saw a guy standing not too far from use.

I said "Dude get up."

Scott got up and turned around with a surprise look on his face.

"What are you doing here, this is private property? He said.

"Sorry man, we didn't know." I said kind scared.

"We were just looking for something, but forget It." Scott said.

We saw that reach into his pocket and pulled something out and threw to Scott. It was in inhaler. The scary guy gave use one last look and walked away.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale." I said tapping Scott on the shoulder. "Crystal and him are like the same age and I think she hung out with his older sister our something, you remember right?"

Scott said "Remember what?"

I said "His family, they all burn to death in fire like ten years ago."

Scott said "I wonder what he is doing back?"

I said "Who knows."

Scott said "Come one I'm going to be late for work."

End of Stiles .


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Teen Wolf. I only own Crystal.

Please review

Crystal P.O.V.

The next day, when I was getting dress, I heard Stiles running down the hall.

"Hey, where you going?" I said.

Stiles kept running and said "I'm going to Scott house, see you later." I ran after him and said "I want to come along too; I haven't seen Scott in a long time."

Stiles looked a little puzzle and said "Um, well you see…."

Stiles didn't even finish his sentence; he bolted out the door into his car and drove off. "What the hell just happen?" I said.

End .

Crystal decided that she follow Stiles, she put on her shoes, grab her keys and walked out the door to her car. She drove for a few minutes and pulled up to Scott house a block away. She saw Stiles and Scott get into the car and drove off. She waited a minute and then fellow them. She fellows them until they get to the hospital.

Stiles P.O.V

We get to hospital and we walk right in trying to not look so suspicious. I pointed to where the morgue was and said good luck. When he left I walk around, when all sudden I see Lydia sitting there in the waiting room. Lydia is the most beautiful girl that has walk this earth.

"Hey Lydia, you probably don't remember me, I sent behind you in biology, um any way, I always thought we had this kind of connection." I thought she was listening to me but she pulled a Bluetooth from her ear.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" said Lydia

"Um, never mind." I said

I just sat down and waited for Scott to hurry up.

End .

Not even an hour later Scott came back and told Stiles that the scent was the same. So they decided to dig up the other half of the body. They left the hospital not know Crystal was following them.

Crystal P.O.V

I pretended to be asleep when I heard Stiles car drive off. I got out of the bed and jump out my window to my car and fellow after him. I saw he had pick up Scott and drove off. I was wondering where they were going this time of night.

OMG their going to Derek house, why are they with shovels, maybe I should stop them, nope I don't think so, whatever their doing is not my business. I was waiting in the tress watching them making sure they don't do anything stupid. Well it's too late for that.

I didn't even here some here someone come behind me.

"What are you doing back here Crystal?"

Uh Oh, this is not good.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Teen Wolf. I only own Crystal

Crystal P.O.V

I turn around, and what I saw, I couldn't believe what I saw. Derek. Derek freaking Hale is standing in front of me.

"Hey, Derek what are you doing here?" I said. So stupid. Derek said "I live here; you remember that, what are you doing here?"

I hesitated at first and said "Oh, um school, yea school, I'm on vacation right now." Now I'm lying, great going crystal.

Derek looked at me and said "Ok, you need to go home; there is something dangerous out here."

I was going to ask, but I just nodded and got in my car and went home."

End of P.O.V.

Derek .

I can't believe she is back in town, I know she was lying but decided not to say anything. I always had a crush on her, but I was seeing someone else that hurt me and my family. She knew and tired to tell me, but I was being an ass and didn't listen. I watch her drive away and saw those two dummies on my property.

End of P.O.V

The next day, Crystal heard Stiles leave for school; she decided to get dress and go to the Hale house to figure out why he was back and figure out where was Laura. After she was dress, she go into her car and drove to see Derek.

Crystal pulls up to the house and got out of the car. She scared of Derek, but was scared if he turned into a wolf and tired to kill her. She just stood looking at the house and didn't hear someone coming behind her.

"Why are you back?"

Crystal screamed and turned around and saw it was Derek standing there.

"Don't do that, are you trying to give me heart attack?" said Crystal

Derek looked at her and said "Why are you back here Crystal, why are you not in school?"

Crystal looked down at ground and said "I know I can't lie to you, ok this is what happen, it was just any ordinary day, I was with my roommate and we were leaving a night class, when were walking we heard a noise, we were scared so we ran, but that didn't stop what was ever coming after us, the next thing I know I was thrown across the school yard and heard my friend screaming, I looked and saw her get mutilated by a wild animal."

Crystal continued to look down and felt Derek hugging her. Who knew Derek had a soft side. They just stood there hugging each other.

Derek looked up and said "The cops are coming." Crystal looked at him and said "Why are the cops coming?" Derek looked at her and said "They think I killed that girl in the woods, thanks to your idiot brother and his friend." Crystal looked at him and "No, my brother wouldn't do anything like that." Derek just gave her a looked. Crystal signed "Ok, maybe he will, he is not all there." "Go home Crystal." Said Derek. Crystal said "No, I'm going to confront my brother and Scott to see what is going on." Crystal walk to her car and waited for Stiles and the police to get here.

Stiles P.O.V.

We saw Derek getting escorted to the police car in handcuffs. I decided to over and talk to him. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and jumped right into the police car.

I said "Ok, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Derek just looked at me with his cold eyes. "Ok, maybe I am, doesn't matter, the girl you killed, she was a werewolf a different kind of werewolf right?"

Derek looked at me and said "Why are you so worried about me, when your friend over, what happens when he shifts on the field huh, then what, but what about your sister, she has the right to know what's going on."

I just looked at him until I got pulled about of the car by my dad. He saw that I had lied to him and told me to go home. When I was driving, I kind of forgot that I had that flower in my bag and Scott freak out and almost transform, jumping of the car and running into the woods. I decided to wait and look for him later. When I got home, I saw my sister on the couch with her arms cross with the look to kill.

"So, what's for dinner?" I said sitting next to her

She looked at me and said "Stiles, we need to talk and you're going to tell me everything, if not I will hurt you until you tell me what's going on around here."

I nodded my head, scared of what she might do to me, or worse Derek.

So I told her everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

Crystal p.o.v

It started to rain when I was driving; I heard something on the top of my car which made me crash into a tree. I sat there for a moment and looked around to see if I see anything. But I saw nothing. I signed in relief, but something pulling my car from the tree. I started screaming when I felt my car go in the air and fly across the road.

All I remember was hitting another tree and everything was dark.

End of p.o.v

Stiles p.o.v

I haven't seen my sister all day and I was getting worried, Scott saw the look on my face and said "What's wrong with you?"

I looked at him and said "My sister should have been here by now, do you think she is ok?"

Scott said "I don't know, maybe we she go and look for since the Alpha is out there."

I nodded my head and grab my keys and we left to go find my sister.

End of p.o.v

Derek p.o.v

I was sitting in the house when I heard a scream, it was crystal screaming. I got up and ran as fast as I can to where she was.

When I got there, I saw her car was destroyed; I walked over to her car and saw that she was unresponsive, I pick her up and took her to the hospital.

I get to the hospital and people where giving me odd looks. A nurse came up to me and said "What happen?"

I said "She was in a bad car accident, her father is the sheriff."

The nurse nodded and call for back up. I place crystal down on the gurney and watch them wheel her away. I didn't want to stick around so I left.

End of p.o.v

Stiles p.o.v

I was driving until we saw her car was damaged against car. Me and Scott got out and walk over to her car and saw that she was not in the there.

Scott said "Derek took her, I can smell him."

I said "He took her because we got him put in jail because we thought he killed that girl, but come to find out it was his sister."

Scott said "Hey don't worry about, let's just do to Derek house and get crystal and find out what happen."

I nodded my head and said "When I see Derek, I'm going to kill him for hurting my sister."

Scott looked over me and said "I thought was afraid of him?"

I said "Maybe I am, but he has my sister and I don't want anything to happen to her."

End of p.o.v


	5. Chapter 5

Crystal wakes up and saw that she was in the hospital. She saw a nurse come in and said "Hello, I see that you're awake."

Crystal said "How did I get here?"

The nurse said "My dear, you was in a bad car accident and a nice young gentleman save your life and bought you here."

Crystal nodded and laid back.

Stiles and Scott pulled up the hale house. Stiles got out of the car and said "I know you can hear me Derek, I know you have my sister, give her back."

Derek walks out of the house and said "She's not here."

Scott said "I smelled your scent all over car."

Derek rolled his eyes and said "Your sister was almost killed by the alpha and I saved her, she's at the hospital."

Stiles said "Oh, I thought you had her, because if you did, I would have taken one of the hunter's arrows and killed you myself."

Derek walked closer and said "Really?"

Stiles stepped back a little and said "Yea, I can't have sister get hurt because she stills has a crush on you."

Derek said "I didn't know she had a crush on me."

Stiles said "Yea, look I'm going to see my sister, the next time you talk to her, don't tell her what I said because she will kill me."

Derek nodded and went back inside. Scott said "Who knew Derek had a heart to take your sister to the hospital."

Stiles said "Yea, I always thought he was a sour wolf."

They laughed and went to the hospital.

Crystal was getting bored, the doctor came and saw her and said that she has a few bumps and want to keep her overnight. Her father came and got her statement and told her that he was going to find out who did this to her.

Just as she was about to sleep, she heard the door open. She looked over and saw it was Scott and Stiles coming through the door with balloons and teddy bears.

Crystal said "You guys didn't have to do this."

Stiles said "We had to, your my sister, and can't let you be bored."

Crystal smiled and said "Thanks guys."

Scott said "Do you remember anything?"

Crystal looked at Scott and said "I know it was the alpha."

Scott said "We are going to find out where the alpha is."

Crystal said "But why does the alpha want to kill me?"

No one had an answer.

They didn't know, as the rain started to die down, someone was watching them in the dark.


End file.
